


Inap

by Kazu_Fuyuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Arima Kishou/Sasaki Haise - Freeform, I'm not gomen, M/M, Rated T+, arisasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Fuyuki/pseuds/Kazu_Fuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entah gerangan apa yang membuat si Jenius Arima mendadak ingin menumpang tidur di Chateau malam ini. Ditambah dengan tidur bersama Haise. AriSasa. Rated T+.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inap

Tokyo Ghoul:re | Ishida Sui

Penulis tak mengambil keuntunganapapun dari publisitas fanfiksi ini.

Dari penggemar untuk penggemar.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Entah gerangan apa yang membuat si Jenius Arima mendadak ingin menumpang tidur di Chateau malam ini. Ditambah dengan tidur bersama Haise. Padahal dengan senang serta hati yang ikhlas tanpa beban tekanan kekesalan, Haise akan bergelung di dalamselimut di atas sofa ruang tengah. Tetapi  _Shinigami CCG_  itu menyarankan bahwa sebaiknya mereka berbagi ranjang saja. Lagipula ranjang Haise tidak terlalu kecil, ia menambahkan.  
  
Haise hanya bisa manggut-manggut, karena tatapan Arima yang menuntut. Takut dikutuk, sebaiknya ia mengangguk. Daripada ia dicap anak durhaka melawan perintah orangtua seperti legenda dari Asia Tenggara yang disumpah-serapah menjadi batu.  
  
"Haise, kau tidak tidur?"  
  
Terperanjat, kewarasan mengetuk-ngetuk perasaan. Haise menoleh pada objek di atas ranjangnya kini. Itu Arima. Arima Kishou. Meluruskan kaki di atas ranjangnya. Itu sungguh Arima Kishou. Jadi, ini bukan mimpi? Ini juga bukan ilusi?  
  
Tak ada sahutan dari lawan bicara, Arima menatap Haise datar. "Kau ingin tidur seperti kuda? Mendekatlah, Haise."  
  
Dan Haise baru menyadari bahwa kakinya bergeming di punggung pintu. Jauh dari pinggiran ranjang.  
  
"Papa—Arima- _san_ , sungguh,sebaiknya aku tidur di sofa saja."  
  
Arima tak menyahut. Kelabunya hanya menatap Haise lama-lama. Seumur-umur Haise tak pernah setakut ini ditatap seseorang. Tetapi ia akan bergidik jika dipandangi Arima. Apalagi dengan pandangan tak tertebak seperti ini.  
  
"Kau sungguh tak ingin aku menginap di sini?"  
  
"Bukan begitu! Aku senang kau menginap di Chateau. Tapi—ugh! Baiklah ..."  


Dengan langkah kaku, tungkai mendekati tepi ranjang. Ini benar-benar berat, seperti ada sekarung pasir imajiner terikat di kaki. Kelabu Haise melirik-lirik objek di atas ranjang. Terlihat Arima hanya mengelap kacamatanya.   
  
"Kau tidak berganti pakaian terlebih dulu?" bariton Arima memantul-mantul di dinding kamar.  
  
Haise yang baru saja mendudukan bokong, membalas tak nyaman, "ti-tidak. Besok saja sekalian kucuci. Arima- _san_ pun tak berganti pakaian, lagipula."  
  
Dan Haise hanya mendapat gumaman dari lawan bicara yang kini tengah menarik selimut. Masih membelakangi, Haise tersentak ketika busa ranjang bergoyang saat Arima menyamankan posisi tidur.

Sunyi sejenak.

Terdengar tepukan bentangan sprei, bahu Haise menegang. "Kemari, tidurlah."

Ia melirik komikal pada objek di belakang, spontanitas keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis. Terlihat figur Arima menyamping, tangan menopang kepala. Kacamata tak terpasang, terlipat dimuka laci. Mata Kelabu itu menatap intensif padanya. Memerintah secara non-verbal; ‘tidurlah di sampingku, Haise.’

Dengan gerak kaku tubuh berbaring perlahan. Dari balik punggung, Haise merasakan tatapan itu lagi. Ia merinding tanpa sebab. Kulit putihnya tiba-tiba mendingin. Telapak tangan terlumasi keringat. Degup jantung menghentak-hentak tulang rusuk. Telinga menangkap keras gema pompa jantung. Ia gugup bukan kepalang.

 

.

 

Lebih kurang sepuluh menit Haise memunggungi Arima. Mata tak terpejam, tubuh tak rileks. Merapal doa dalam hati agar pagi cepat menyingsing.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berat mengetuk kepala belakang. Uap hangat yang teratur membelai kulit leher. Kepala menoleh, anak-anak rambut putih yang memenuhi pandangan.

Kening Arima bertumpu pada kepala belakang sepenuhnya. Haise membeku.

_‘Pagi, cepatlah tiba!’_

Uap hangat itu menyapu kulit leher lagi.

_‘Jam beker, cepatlah berdering!’_

Kelopak mata merapat erat. Alis bertaut meliuk. Telapak tangan makin mendingin, jemari bergerak gelisah. Degup jantung mendengung di kepala. Napas tersengal, kerongkongan bagai tersedak, imajiner.

Suhu tubuh mendadak naik. Dua bukit pipi menghangat terkontradiktoris dengan dua telapak tangan. Haise yakin ia terserang demam.

_‘Cepatlah pagi!’_

_‘Cepatlah pagi!’_

_‘Cepatlah pagi!’_

_‘Cepatlah pagi!’_

 

_‘Ce—_

_Puk!_

“—!?”

“Haise.”

Seketika rapalannya menguap di kepala. Telapak tangan besar yang hangat menutup kelopak mata. Haise mematung, tak pula mencicit. Ragu-ragu kelopak mata terbuka, mencuri pandang ke belakang.

“Rileks.”

Bariton lembut Arima terdengar menenangkan. Napas yang terputus-putus sedikit demi sedikit kembali teratur.

“Jangan takut, Haise.”

Dan raganya melemas, rileks. Suara degup jantung yang menggema tertindih oleh bariton tenang Arima.

“Pejamkan matamu ... ”

Kelabu yang mengintip dari ceruk telapak tangan besar mulai tertutup. Sebelum kelabu Haise menutup sepenuhnya, bola mata itu menangkap tangkai kacamata di sela-sela rambut putih.  _‘Bukankah ... Arima-_ san _—sudah me ... le ... pas...’_

“ ... Dan tidurlah, Haise.”

Hipnosis.

“ ... ”

Tangan yang menutupi separuh wajah Haise turun pada kerah kemeja hitam. Membuka satu tautan kancing atas.

Dada berlapis kemeja putih mendekat, merapat, sedikit menindih punggung berkemeja hitam.

Hidung jambu air menempel pada leher putih, terlihat cukup menggoda di bawah biasan lampu tidur. Bibir mengecup sedikit, dengan perlahan, pelan, teratur.

Di lain putaran menit, kecupan menjadi intens. Kecupan ringan bertransformasi menjadi liar. Leher putih dilumasi jilatan. Sedikit hisapan, sedikit gigitan. Leher jenjang ditelusuri hingga menyentuh punggung, meluas hingga ke ujung dagu.

Aktifitas intimasi terhenti. Kelabu dibalik kacamata berkilat-kilat.

Bibir ranum Haise terlihat menggoda.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

Jam beker berdering menusuk telinga. Tangan menekan malas tombol jam.

Kelabu itu setengah terbuka. Mendapati diri di pagi hari. Menoleh ke samping, hanya ada udara kosong. Kawan tidurnya sudah pergi.

Orang itu; datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. _Haah dasar._

Setengah mengantuk, kaki diseret ke bilik kamar mandi.

 

.

 

“Saiko, sarapan sudah siap!”

Seperti biasa, Haise memanggil kadet—termalas—nya di ujung anak tangga. Dua kadet lainnya sedang bertarung garpu di meja makan. Dan seorang yang lain hanya menatap piring saji, menanti Saiko.

Masih di ujung anak tangga, Haise melepas apron hijau tua, dan langkah Saiko terketuk-ketuk di undakan tangga. Dan seketika itu pula langkah Saiko terhenti. Gadis itu berdiri di tengah tangga. Diam, tak bersuara.

Haise menoleh bingung. “Saiko, cepat hampiri piring sajimu.”

Mendapati tatapan intens dari Saiko, Haise menghampiri, “ada apa? Kau sakit perut?”

Setengah menunjuk, Saiko bertanya, “uum,  _Maman_. Tanda apa itu di lehermu?”

“Hee?”

Dengan sigap Haise menelusuri yang dimaksud. Kemudian lari tergopoh-gopoh, lalu menghilang di tikungan. Saiko hanya berkedip berujung dengan senyum mencurigakan lalu menghampiri kursi makannya.

Dari dalam toilet, terdengar teriakan Haise, “APA INIII?!”

 

.

 

Di lain tempat, senyum lain melengkung, tertutupi kepulan uap tipis beraroma kopi.

“Err, Arima. Kau tadi ... tersenyum?”

“ ... Tidak.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

—Selesai.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fik berawal dari pict AriSasa yang terlihat menggoda, seperempat cerita berasal dari komentar saya di media sosial.


End file.
